


A (Hotter than) Warm Welcome

by usermechanics



Category: F-Zero (Video Games), Super Smash Brothers, Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Large Cock, Multi, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29547264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usermechanics/pseuds/usermechanics
Summary: Captain Falcon introduces himself to the newest fighters: Pyra and Mythra.
Relationships: Captain Falcon/Homura | Pyra/Hikari | Mythra
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	A (Hotter than) Warm Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> so uh, that new smash announcement, am i right?
> 
> all joking aside i've been wanting to write more smash and seeing mythra/pyra get in gave me a bit of inspiration

It was almost impossible for Captain Falcon to figure out what he loved most about being a Smasher.

There were certainly a lot of things that he loved. Fighting, for one, was always something that he enjoyed, something to get his heart racing and his blood saturated with adrenaline. He loved the thrill of the fight, especially with all the different places he went to fight at, whether he were throwing fists in the middle of a city that he didn’t know or were fighting several hundred kilometers above the ground, where even the free-falls that would otherwise spell death would just fuel him once he was given his second, third, or fourth chance. Or he could say that the music was enjoyable, or the people he met were some of the most interesting people that he had ever met, even compared to the other racers that raced F-Zero circuits with him.

Another answer, and perhaps the first one that he would come up with, was the babes. The girls, the chicks, the dames; whatever he wished to call them, they were always interesting, always willing to put up a fight, always so strong. They were undoubtedly what he loved most, and he knew that whenever he fought, and he was wearing his skin-tight racing suits, that there would be some staring going on, whether it was admiration or confusion. Whether it be, as long as the woman was a woman, and she was staring, he loved it.

So when he heard that there was not just one, but two new smashers who were both women, it was clear that he should make his presence known as soon as possible.

It started with asking others if the new smashers were around, and the more he talked, the more he knew about them. Their names were Pyra and Mythra, and apparently they were from the Xenoblade universe, leaving him to hound Shulk with a bunch of questions that he either didn’t know the answers to or didn’t want to entertain. But whether or not Shulk wanted to get him to know these two, he wasn’t going to be unfettered. If anything, there was a chance that he didn’t even know those two.

Even if he didn’t get the wealth of information that he wished to, like the time where he asked all of the Fire Emblem lords about Byleth, or when he had Daisy and Peach talking to him about how ridiculous it was to have a piranha plant of all things fighting alongside them, he had more than enough to pique his interest.

And that interest would pique even more the day that he first saw them.

They had to be them, at the very least. He had fought alongside the rest of the smashers enough that seeing a new face would stick out like a sore thumb, and the silhouettes of these two were far beyond those of the Miis who would occasionally come out and start fighting in different costumes.

They were something far different, far more eye-catching in every way.

He had been told that there would be two of them, but he would have been happy just talking to one of them. One of them was a blonde, with long hair that reached down to her back, and the other had her hair in a red bob cut. Looking down, though, the captain liked what he saw much more: their outfits, the armor or whatever they had on, looked much less like armor and much more like swimsuits, showing off their bodies in such fantastic detail; he particularly liked how there was a window that exposed the blonde’s collarbones and cleavage. He could see the fabric squeezing around the arms on the redhead’s, right at the cuff; the blonde had longer sleeves on hers, leading to white gloves. Both of them, though, wore tiaras, each one with an emerald on them.

What mattered most to him, though, were how full their curves were, and that they were alone, sitting on a black couch opposite him, when he noticed something, an opening for him to go in and start working his charms.

The redhead extended an arm out and, in her fingerless gloves, pointed at him. She then turned to the blonde and gave a smile, the kind of smile that he knew was basically telling him that she, at least, would enjoy his company.

When the blonde shared the same smirk, he stood up and headed over to the couch, sitting between the two of them. He spread his legs, pushing them apart a bit, and rested his hands right next to their thighs.

“So, you two must be Mythra and Pyra?”

The blonde turned to face him and nodded. “I’m Mythra.”

The redhead followed suit. “I’m Pyra. Pleased to meet you.”

“Pleased to meet you, too,” he said, his words coming out a bit forced. It almost felt like he was talking to one of the princesses. “You can call me Captain Falcon.”

“Captain, you say?” Mythra asked, raising her eyebrows in interest.

Captain Falcon nodded. “That’s right! I’m a bounty hunter when I’m not fighting here.”

“That sounds exciting,” Mythra remarked, her smile growing.

“What exactly does that entail?” Pyra asked.

“I chase prize money.” he said. “Dangerous creatures give good prizes.”

“Is that so?” Mythra asked, resting a hand against his bicep. “I think that there might be some sort of prize that I can give you,” she said, her lips curling up into a smirk as her fingers slowly ran up and down his arm. “I’m pretty dangerous, after all…”

“Mythra,” Pyra said, “you don’t have to—“

Mythra gave Pyra a look, winked at Pyra, and returned her attention to Captain Falcon. That was not what she was talking about, and she was much more interested in seeing how this bounty hunter did his hunting.

“Well,” he began, subtly flexing his bicep as Mythra palmed it. He saw her eyes glowing as he did that, giving her much more to enjoy. “If you want to hunt bounty, you gotta be bold.” As he spoke, he brought his other arm around Pyra, grabbed her by the waist, and pulled her closer to him. A gasp quickly followed, as did a blush radiating her cheeks a red as deep as her hair.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Pyra’s voice was soft, almost meek, as his fingers ran along her side.

“Being bold. Maybe I was getting this wrong, but I thought you were also a part of Mythra’s bounty, right?”

After a few moments of consideration, and darting her eyes around, she returned her attention to the Captain, and hiked one of her feet up so she could rest herself against his hip. “Mythra and myself are one and the same bounty.” She dug her teeth into her bottom lip as she looked at him. “If you’re going for her prizes, you should also go for mine, too.”

After a bit of time staring into Pyra’s eyes, his gaze bearing deep into hot red, he brought his other hand to Mythra’s, escaping the grasp that she had on his bicep, and wrapping his arm around her in a very similar way to how he grabbed Pyra. However, he moved just a bit further, his fingers scanning upwards and running along her upper belly, right underneath her breasts.

Mythra pushed herself upwards and rested her hips in Captain Falcon’s lap, giving just enough room for Pyra to sit right next to her. Reaching around her, Mythra gently helped Pyra onto his lap with a bit of a pull. Now that both of them were on his lap, his smile grew bigger, feeling their rears graze against his crotch as they moved around in an attempt to get a bit more comfortable with one another. There was barely enough lap for one of them; to put two of them in the same lap was a bit of a fight, with plenty of hips swaying and rear pressed up against him.

He didn’t mind one bit, especially when they had decided the best way to sit was for Pyra to sit on his lap and for Mythra to sit on her thighs, facing one another, while perpendicular to the Captain. His hands reached around and rested on their laps, fingers dangerously close to their inner thighs, while giving them both a wide smile.

“I wonder what prizes you two are gonna give.” Even if he knew exactly what they were going to give, putting that phrase into the air rattled both Pyra and Mythra, their eyes widening slightly as they both turned to look at him.

“I wonder what you want from us,” Pyra said, leaning into him and resting her palm against his abs. Mythra followed her, her fingers slowly running up and down his obliques.

“I think I know a good first prize,” Mythra said before returning her attention to Pyra. She leaned in, tilted her head, and Pyra followed, mirroring her motions until their lips pressed up against one another. Mythra hummed into the kiss, and Pyra was momentarily taken aback, but as moments passed, the shock turned into warmth, and Pyra kissed Mythra back.

Captain Falcon merely watched as Pyra and Mythra kissed on his lap, his hands slowly moving up and down their legs, taking every bit of their soft skin against his own as he could. He was slow, but firm, as his digits massaged their thighs, taking note of how Pyra was first to let out soft huffs and whimpers but how Mythra’s replies were always louder. He entertained himself on disrupting the kiss as much as he could without breaking it outright. The sight of the two busty women on top of his lap, kissing and enjoying one another, wasn’t something that he could just interrupt; if he were taking on both bounties at once, he needed to make sure they were plenty comfortable, and he wasn’t going to risk it now.

It was only when Pyra’s and Mythra’s hands traveled southbound from abs to crotch that he started doing more major interference. He leaned forward, pressing his chest up against their sides, and whispered in Mythra’s ear first, followed by Pyra’s.

“I think it’d be best if I take this bounty at my place, don’t you think?”

* * *

Somewhere through the commotion of getting off the couch, a whirlwind of kisses and gropes, and scant discussion of what Pyra and Mythra did for a living while heading towards his place, Pyra and Mythra had convinced him that their place would be better. He was almost thankful for it, in the end; as much as he wanted to argue, he couldn’t beat two women tugging on him to get him over to where he wanted. Their room, though, was so much closer than his.

They hadn’t had much time to set up shop. Their barracks was bare, with boxes flanking all around the one centerpiece of the bed: a single queen-sized bed on a relatively nondescript frame covered with a white sheet.

Once Captain Falcon navigated through the boxes and reached the bed, Pyra and Mythra found themselves, once more, on top of the Captain, with Pyra straddling his left thigh and Mythra his right.

He could feel the heat radiating through their outfits and onto his legs even before they subtly rocked their hips back and forth on him.

Thinking to himself, Captain Falcon looked at Pyra, then Mythra, alternating between the two of them. While they grabbed onto his shoulders for support as they ground themselves into him, he brought his hands to his head, grabbing the helmet that he adorned whenever he was in public, and slowly pulled it off his head, exposing a scar over his left eye. Pyra and Mythra looked at him, expressions mixed with slight concern and lust.

“Are you okay?” Mythra asked, pressing her lips up against the Captain’s cheek.

“I’m fine,” he remarked before throwing the helmet aside and bringing his hands to Pyra and Mythra’s asses. Grabbing a cheek in each hand, he roughly palmed the flesh, feeling the fabric between his fingers.

Mythra moaned against his cheek, and Pyra moaned directly into his ear before leading an assault of kisses along his jawline. Slowly, she peppered his jawline with kisses, making sure every bit of his chiseled jaw was covered in her kisses, and as Pyra peppered him he kissed Mythra, pushing his tongue into her mouth and tangling their tongues together like it were a bounty of its own.

As Captain Falcon grew more handsy, Mythra and Pyra reciprocated, both of them slowly drawing idle shapes against his chest. They split him among the middle, with Mythra grazing all along his right side while Pyra sated his left with her gentle fingertips. They could feel the musculature through the fabric, rock-solid and teasing them. Once Pyra was done kissing down his jawline, she kissed down his neck as well, furthering the need that was made clear as she ran out of neck to press her lips against.

His outfit needed to go, and now.

Hands found their way down muscular pecs and a six pack that was almost impossible to ignore just so they could grab eagerly at his belt, fingers fidgeting in desperation to get the garment off so they could see him in the buff. Mythra even pulled away from his lips, panting against him as the strands of saliva that connected their lips broke.

“Why don’t you get these off so we can see what blade you’re packing?”

Captain Falcon nodded to himself as he heard her words, his hands slowly moving up their bodies in an attempt to find something that he could take off of them in kind. Instead of finding anything, though, he brought a hand around Mythra’s side and, taking note of the window in her clothes, stuck his hand into Mythra’s outfit, groping her breast without the fabric covering her up.

Her nipple was erect against his hand, and every bit of friction ground against her made her cry out in pleasure. He kept doing it, his fingers occasionally digging into her breast, eager to hear more of those cries leak out of her. As he busied himself with Mythra’s breast, he turned to face her, putting more attention on her as his other hand reached down to her hip. Pulling away, he spanked her, filling the room with the sound of hand hitting ass.

At that moment, Pyra stood up and, in the corner of Captain Falcon’s eye, slowly pulled down her outfit, exposing herself from top to bottom. The sight of her ample breasts exposed and her perky nipples immediately divided his attention once more, paying rapt attention as her hands guided her outfit down and exposed her waist, her navel, and eventually her hips. She paused for a moment once it was down there and, after a second, continued peeling them off, exposing her shaved, wet pussy for him.

Once Pyra sat back on his lap, the hand that spanked Mythra returned to Pyra’s hip, fingers digging into her rear. Pyra pressed herself into him, her large breasts squished up against his pecs. Mythra reached forth, grabbing the wrist of the hand that was groping her, and pulled it away from her. Captain Falcon understood, and brought said hand to Pyra’s breast, massaging her tit and milking her moans as Mythra stripped herself in kind.

Once Mythra was completely bare, with her body just as curvaceous as Pyra’s, she didn’t return to his lap; instead, she sat down next to his lap, coquettishly biting her lower lip as she tried to motion Pyra off his lap in kind. Pyra did, but not before grabbing Captain Falcon’s shirt and tugging up on it, freeing it from the belt, and getting it off his body.

Sitting besides him, Pyra’s lips pressed up against Captain Falcon’s body while her hands focused on his belt. Mythra joined her with one hand, but the other reached over and ran along Pyra’s side, eliciting a coo from her. Their fingers were quick to undo the buckle, and once it was undone, Captain Falcon lifted his hips, letting the two of them take off his pants and boxers alike.

Once Captain Falcon’s cock came out, they looked at it with wide eyes. Pyra grabbed it with her hand, and Mythra grabbed it at the same level, having just enough finger length between them for their digits to wrap around him and touch. Their hands slowly moved up and down, and Mythra occasionally glanced at her forearm to compare their sizes; how he was able to hide this from them she would never understand.

Getting it into their mouths was more the issue that was on her mind.

“You’re huge,” Pyra said, almost breathlessly, against his nipple. Then, slowly, she kissed down his body, slowly pushing her hips ever-closer to his face. Captain Falcon laid down, happily accepting Pyra’s ass in his hands as she hovered herself, and her pink folds, above his face. Once she straddled him, he pushed her hips into his face and started lapping at her sex.

Pyra was incredibly savory, with a slight hint of cinnamon, and very sensitive: even as his tongue lapped against her folds, she was letting out soft huffs, ones that he felt against his cock. Pyra focused herself the best that she could, planting kisses against his tip, large, pink, and bulbous. As she peppered him with kisses, a small amount of precum leaked from his slit, which she deviously lapped up. After cleaning him off, and a few deep breaths to ready herself, Pyra opened her mouth as widely as she could, and accepted Captain Falcon’s cock into her mouth.

Pyra’s mouth felt soft and wet around him, without any feeling of teeth as she slowly descended down him. The more she engulfed him, the more he twitched, up until his cock pressed up against her throat. It mattered little to Pyra, who swallowed and pushed his meat down her esophagus. The tightness made him flinch, his tongue pulling away from Pyra’s sex for a moment, but as Pyra continued, and his tip was squeezed by the confines of Pyra’s throat, he pushed forth once more, slipping his tongue into her pussy.

Once Pyra had reached his base, and Captain Falcon had came to the realization that someone had made it that far, Mythra made her presence known, her lips pressing gentle kisses against his sac. His fingers dug into Pyra’s ass as he dug his tongue into her sex, feeling moans radiate all over his cock and through his body. Even as Pyra pulled away for air, leaving his shaft soaked in saliva, his body was rocked from the moans, his cock throbbing as it left Pyra’s mouth.

Not that it stopped Mythra from taking one of his balls in her mouth and suckling upon it. She hummed gently against him, and hummed louder as she felt him churn that load of cum that was inside it, ready to blow up in their faces or all over their bodies, or inside of them. The possibilities were truly endless, and just the thought brought one of Mythra’s hands to her sex so she could finger herself. If Pyra was enjoying herself on his face, she might as well be pleasing herself.

Pyra planted kisses down Captain Falcon’s cock, her one stretching of her throat having taken its toll on her. Once she was at his balls, she wrapped her lips around the other one, and Mythra took it as her cue to kiss up his cock and finish what she had started. She kissed up the saliva-coated expanse of cock and, with the aid of Pyra’s hand, slowly pushed it up to point it at her mouth. It twitched in front of her, an omen of his arousal, and Mythra opened her mouth, ready to begin.

It was impossible for the Captain to figure out if Mythra felt better than Pyra. She felt different, though; she wasn’t as warm, but she was definitely soft and addicting. What was most different, though, was the technique. As opposed to Pyra going straight for a deep-throat, Mythra slowly bobbed her head up and down, letting the first few inches of his cock sink as far down as her throat before she came back up. Pyra moved aside, her head ducking out to give Mythra more room while pushing her hips back against his mouth. Against his cheeks he could feel her thighs quivering dangerously, her need growing absolutely unbearable.

And thus, Pyra brought her hands to Mythra’s head, and slowly helped her out, increasing the speed of the thrusts into more of a face-fuck. Captain Falcon’s cock kept throbbing in Mythra’s mouth, and he let out a growl into Pyra’s sex, an indication of how close he was. Yet, Pyra kept going, continuing to push and pull Mythra against him. All Captain Falcon could do was roll his tongue around her clit, hoping that eventually the pleasure would be enough for her to forget all about what she was doing.

And, to an extent, it worked; her hips soon lifted off his face, leaving him to see the view of the otherwise-demure Pyra trying to get his cock down Mythra’s throat. He looked in awe, catching his breath and realizing how bitter air tasted without the hints of Pyra’s pussy on his tongue. Once he saw what was going on, Pyra let go of Mythra’s hair, and Mythra slowly raised herself up, panting as a layer of her saliva glazed his cock as well.

“Pyra’s almost never like that,” Mythra clarified, bringing her other hand around her waist so she could grab her ass. “You must’ve been doing some great stuff up there, huh?”

Captain Falcon grinned and nodded before giving them a thumbs-up. He pushed himself off of the bed, licked his lips of whatever Pyra was still on them, and looked at them, bringing a hand to his cock to stroke himself off while waiting to see what exactly was on their minds.

Pyra rolled over onto her back and spread her legs open. Even if most of her body dangled off the bed, she wanted him to see just how swollen her sex was and how wet she was from him eating her out. He grabbed her by the hips and pulled her back onto the bed. Getting onto his knees, he adjusted himself so he was on top of her, and his cocktip was pressed up against her pussy.

All the while, Mythra sat down on Pyra’s face and, immediately, started moaning and grinding her hips on her face. Grabbing one of her tits with her hand, she wanted to give Captain Falcon a show all her own while he busied himself with fucking Pyra’s pussy.

And, with the slowest push of his hips, he stretched open Pyra’s needy hole. He could hear her cry out in pleasure even with Mythra sitting down on her, and Mythra didn’t hide how much she loved Pyra moaning against her folds. He wanted to go slow, but with how soft and wet she was, he couldn’t help himself, and before he knew it, he pushed himself all the way inside of Pyra’s sex, balls clapping against ass.

And he was only getting started. A light sheen of sweat had coated his features, and even if Pyra and Mythra, too, were sweaty, it was just a show that their warm-up was done, and he was ready to start fucking them proper. And first, with a slow pull of his cock out of her sex, he was hellbent on ruining Pyra’s pussy.

With every thrust, he could feel his foreskin rubbing up and down against his tip as Pyra’s walls squeezed and milked him. Her walls were already throbbing around him, her lust almost unmanageable for herself as whine after cry after moan leaked from her lips. It was music to his ears, accentuated by the percussion of balls clapping against ass. He thrusted at a moderate speed, but it was enough for him to enjoy the jiggling of Pyra’s tits with every collision, and how Mythra had to adjust with every thrust.

He wasn’t going to stop, though; Mythra made sure that Pyra was somewhat pinned, and thus he went even harder, the bedsprings squeaking in protest; it was the only thing complaining though, considering how libidinous the muffled whimpers coming from Pyra, and the cries from Mythra, were. Pyra was grabbing onto Mythra’s ass tightly, her knuckles starting to grow white from how tightly she was grabbing her. Every bit of tension going through her otherwise-reddened body was curling up into a knot, one that squeezed tightly around Captain Falcon’s cock as he continued pistoning into her, disregarding everything else but the feeling of how amazing Pyra’s cunt was when he spread her as wide open as he was.

And, with a particular thrust that slammed into her g-spot like his opponent’s cars would crash into walls after dealing with him, Pyra came violently, throbbing wildly against his cock and milking him all she could. As if to try to put insult to injury, he went even faster, hammering her throbbing pussy and grazing every sensitive spot he could. Looking up at Mythra, she gave him a smirk in kind and a nod, almost as if telling him to do this to get revenge for what she did to her with his cock. Thus, he kept pistoning himself inside of her, slamming his hips into her ass and leaving the bed, springs and foundation, to squeak in protest while Mythra ran her hands along Pyra’s body, wondering if she was still going to keep up.

Yet, in all the taunting, Captain Falcon had reached his limit, his cock throbbing and spewing hot, white cum into her sex. It filled her up, his thick seed clinging to her walls and filling every cranny of them. He painted her cervix white before bloating the space between her cervix and his cock with his cum, and slowly, he pulled himself out, giving his cum more room to linger inside of Pyra’s sex. Eventually, he popped out, and a bit of his cum leaked from her hole.

Mythra ducked down and lapped the cum from Pyra’s folds, smiling as she did so, before giving Captain Falcon’s tip a kiss.

“Seems like Pyra’s got her share,” she said, “but what about me? Do you have enough to conquer this bounty, too?”

Captain Falcon got on his knees, turned Mythra around, and Mythra immediately got onto her hands, shaking her rear end and letting him indulge in how it jiggled. He gave her a spank while grabbing his cock, watching her ass continue to jiggle as he pushed his tip against her sex.

He didn’t even start with a moment of going slow: he immediately slammed himself into Mythra with enough force for her to reel forward. Her head hit the mattress, and Captain Falcon got onto his feet, ready to test his limits with Mythra.

At about this time, Pyra came to, her fingers lazily grabbing her breast as she reflected through the fireworks that were once in her vision. Then, she heard loud moans, almost screams, from Mythra; they were the kinds of screams she’d only hear from her if she were dying. She could feel her walls opening and closing, being stretched with the visceral force that Captain Falcon was giving to Mythra, secondhandedly.

As for Mythra, her tongue was lolling out of her agape mouth, drooling as much all over the sheets as she was around Captain Falcon’s cock, pistoning with all his body weight down into the bed. Not only was the bed crying out with squeaks, but he could hear the box spring underneath, the wood creaking with every push downward. It wasn’t his bed, and if he ruined it, it’d be a prize for him to keep not unlike the adoration of the person he was fucking. He thrust himself down into her, filling her up and letting his tip kiss up against Mythra’s cervix. He roared every time he breathed, the pleasure of spreading her open almost impossible for him to deal with.

Mythra didn’t take much time to cum, her body exploding all over Captain Falcon as he continued his reckless abandon. He didn’t let up even as her cunt milked him, giving her the same treatment that he did to Pyra, who was now an active spectator, watching with one hand stuffed in her sex as she watched Mythra’s treatment.

“That’s so hot…” Pyra whimpered between pants, observing diligently as Captain Falcon’s cock kept disappearing into the deepest reaches of Mythra’s sex. It was rhythmic, and it probably felt as good as it looked seeing his muscles clench and unclench with every thrust. His body was coated in sweat, like a man who had been running a mile, and he was still going without any sign of stopping.

Captain Falcon was a fighter until the very end, not stopping until he knew that he was going to explode with cum, and his cock once more was reaching its limits. As much as he wished to continue giving Mythra her lesson not to taunt him in such a manner, his cock throbbed violently, and her pussy was filled up in very much the same manner as Pyra’s. She was coated wholesale, her entire pussy coated white in hot cum that didn’t feel like a second wave to her, but there was little she could do but fall lamely off his cock, collapsing onto the bed.

Mythra took a few seconds to roll over, and once she did, she beckoned Pyra over with a crooked index finger. Once Pyra was on top of her, they started kissing one another, leaving Captain Falcon to watch.

And then Pyra cheekily wiggled her ass, as if telling him that she wasn’t done yet.

Captain Falcon cracked his knuckles at the taunt, and brought himself to his knees once more. His cock was still hard, and he sandwiched it between Pyra’s ass cheeks. Pyra gasped and braced herself, knowing what was coming next; he wasn’t done, and she knew her ass was done for.

_Captain Falcon! You’re being requested by Ike for a 3 stock battle!_

The message rang loud and clear through the intercom, and Captain Falcon shook his head. “You gotta be kidding me.”

Mythra looked over Pyra’s shoulder. “It’s okay, Captain,” she remarked. “We’ll be here when you’re done, and if we’re not, I’m sure we’ll meet again.”

Pyra nodded. “Indeed. We’ll meet again, and we’ll have to see how far you can take this bounty.”

Captain Falcon nodded. “Of course we will,” he said, pushing himself out of the bed. He walked around the room, grabbing all of his clothes, before putting them on.

It was almost weird seeing how well he was able to tuck his cock. That massive monster didn’t seem like anything when he was wearing his clothes.

It took a bit, but eventually, Captain Falcon was fully dressed, and besides a bit of sweat which he could have just attributed to working out, he was ready to take on his new, unwarranted challenge.

Pyra and Mythra gave him both blown kisses for luck, and when he reciprocated, they planted them on their sexes.

Captain Falcon chuckled at the sight, and then he turned around, ready to start smashing.

He could only hope that his next smashing was with his new friends.

**Author's Note:**

> so uh yeah that's that pyra and mythra are hot send fic
> 
> if you want more updates follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/usermechanics)


End file.
